Yosuke Endo (ULTRAMAN)
A detective investigating strange murders, is pulled off the case by the SSSP. Unwilling to be pushed aside, he eventually delves into a previously unknown world of aliens on Earth. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Yosuke Endo and his partner Kurata were police officers investigating a strange string of murders where the victims ended up being splattered onto the walls, baffling them. Their investigation was cut off by Dan Moroboshi and his team, and he officers left after Endo noticed the SSSP logo on one of their devices. While driving down the highway, Endo was infuriated that he job had been taken from him while wondering why the SSSP had come back. Endo and Kurata later went to investigate another murder elsewhere, and realized that they were connected to Rena Sayama. Looking around, they saw a suspect peeping at them, and chased him. Eventually, their suspect was run over by a car and when Endo went to investigate, he found out that he was an alien, giving him an answer to why the SSSP had returned. Unknown to the two cops, Bemular was watching them from above. The cops decided to lay a trap for Igaru in an abandoned flat by badmouthing Rena, but they were unknowingly being observed by Dan Moroboshi. Unfortunately for them, Alien Bris arrived instead, and their guns were useless against the alien. They had to be rescued by Dan Moroboshi wearing the Seven suit, who engaged in a short battle with Bris. Bris was overwhelmed and had his left arm cut off by Dan, and started to plead for his life. Dan did not spare him and killed the alien without a second thought while the two cops escaped. Endo and Kurata ambush Igaru once again while he was rushing over to Rena's concert. Igaru told them that Rena was in danger, and the three left together. After the battle between Agent Adad, Bemular, Sjinjiro and Moroboshi was over, and Igaru was dead, Adad exposed the true culprits behind the recent murders, Kurata arrested the trio while Endo went over to comfort his distressed daughter. After being shown a photo of a new Ultraman, Kurata jokes that he and Endo should set up an alien investigation department. Surprisingly, Endo says that it's not a bad idea. }} Gallery Endo_Manga.jpg Trivia *Despite his distrust of Shinjiro's Alter Ego, he is apparently a fan of the Original Ultraman, which may tie into his dislike of the 'small Ultraman'. *Endo's personal name was first said by Bemular. This reveal is not for a secret, as in Japanese and most western cultures, most people are referred to by their family name. Their first name is used only by someone they are close with, or to differentiate them from someone else with the same last name. *Yosuke's dislike of the 'Fake Ultraman' as he sees it, stems from his great respect for the original Ultraman. Said respect comes from the fact that he was saved by Ultraman as a child. Category:Human Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)